Hybrid systems for vehicle applications are known in the art in a plurality of embodiments. They all have in common that at least two different drive machines are provided in the drive train, through which the driving can be performed alternatively or jointly, wherein at least one of the drive machines is configured to function in a first operating mode as a drive machine and to function in a second operating mode as a machine for converting brake energy into another form of energy for intermediary storage and/or as drive energy for other consumers. For applications in vehicles, the first drive machine is often configured as an internal combustion engine, while the second drive machine is configured as an electrical machine, which is configured to feed electrical energy into a storage device when operated as a generator. A hybrid system of this type is illustrated e.g. in the printed document DE 103 10 831 A1, FIG. 30. The document discloses a force transmission device, which is disposed between two drive machines and a subsequent consumer configured as a transmission. In order to completely decouple the first drive machine from the drive train, a device for disconnecting/facilitating a force flow is provided between the first drive machine and the force transmission device, wherein the device is configured as a shiftable clutch device, which is also designated as engine clutch or disconnecting clutch. The second drive machine is configured as an electrical machine, whose rotor is connected torque proof with the force transmission device. The force transmission device includes at least one startup element, preferably a hydrodynamic component, and this case, furthermore, a device for at least partially bypassing the force flow through a hydrodynamic component. The startup element is preferably configured as a shiftable friction clutch device, which is also designated as lockup clutch, and facilitates bypassing the hydrodynamic component in the force flow. The subsequent transmission which is typically configured as a shiftable variable speed transmission is characterized by a plurality of shift elements actuated by a pressure medium. In order to assure the pressure medium supply for the force transmission device and the shift elements of the transmission, a respective system for supplying and/or controlling an operating- and control medium is provided, including at least one hydraulic loop system, in which the required operating medium is fed with the respective pressure through a feed device configured as a so-called transmission oil pump. The function of the transmission pump is required e.g. for operating a hydraulic control, or the disconnecting and/or startup clutch(s). The transmission oil pump is preferably directly connected torque proof with the input of the force transmission device in order to assure safe function. This coupling facilitates propulsion in the various operating modes of the drive train.